Honest Abe Has a Close Shave
Honest Abe Has a Close Shave was episode 2 of the Garbage Pail Kids Animated Series. Plot Squishy Cast *Squishy A cute kid named Squishy brags about how adorable he is, and then complains about how his friends consider him too cute to appear on the Garbage Pail Kids Show. He protests that he will not abandon his cute mannerisms just to appear on the show, then turns around to reveal an ugly face on the back of his head, which then blows a raspberry. Pie Fight at the Okee Dokee Corral Cast *Clint Hardwood *Belle Button *Flaky Paint *Butch Casualty and Sunburnt Kip *Totem Paula *Beaky Becky *Baked Jake *Sheriff Whynot Burp The movie is a parody of Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. Clint Hardwood(a parody of famous Western actor Clint Eastwood), Belle Button, and Clint's rocking horse Flaky Paint have to deliver gold to the Town With No Name, but they get in trouble when they encounter the Hole-In-The-Head Kids Butch Casualty and Sunburnt Kip(parodies of Wild West outlaws Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid). After many attempts in avoiding the two outlaws, Belle Button gets kidnapped and our heroes' stagecoach is stolen, but Clint is fortunately left with the gold he has to deliver. After being delayed by a mirage of a taxi and later a hungry vulture, Clint eventually makes it to the Town With No Name after asking Totem Paula for directions. After making it to the Town With No Name, Clint Hardwood delivers the gold and reports the crime to Sheriff Whynot Burp(a pun on Wild West hero Wyatt Earp), who tells him that the Hole-In-The-Head Kids are at the Playpen Saloon. There, Clint defeats Butch and Kip by shooting at them in their mouths with his pie gun until the two crooks become too fat to move. Clint then rides onto the sunset with Flaky Paint riding on his back, leaving Belle Button still tied up in the Town With No Name. Anti-Kissing Creme Cast *Mother *Father *Son *Aunt Garlic *Uncle Cigar A fake commercial for a product called Anti-Kissing Creme. It begins with a boy being told by his parents to kiss Aunt Garlic and Uncle Cigar hello(and as their names infer, it is not a pleasant experience). The announcer then states that you just have to rub the Anti-Kissing Creme on your cheek and relatives with bad breath will find it physically impossible to kiss you. Would We Lie to You? Cast *Farmer Sherwood Forest In this segment, it is first stated that Farmer Sherwood Forest planted ten tons of bird seed, but hasn't yet grown a single bird. The camera then pans out to reveal that the planted seeds have grown into empty bird cages. Sherwood Forest sighs and says that he might succeed in growing birds next time. After that, the announcer tells the audience that if you change the channel to watch any other show, your hand will turn green, and a demostration is shown where a man tries to change a channel only to scream as a hand reaches from the television set to spray-paint his hand green. Honest Abe Has a Close Shave Cast *Split Kit *Patty Putty *Clogged Duane *Terri Cloth *Elliot Mess *Michelle Muck *Trash-Can Ken *Rustin' Justin *Louie Litter *Barren Aaron *Boss Man *Mount Rushmore The kids go to the Command Center to learn today's mission from Trash-Can Ken, who tells them that a trash can named Louie Litter told him that the face of Abraham Lincoln(known in his trashed-out persona as Wrinklin' Lincoln) has disappeared from Mount Rushmore. The Garbage Pail Kids go to investigate in Rustin' Justin, their new car given to them by Michelle Muck. After asking the George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Teddy Roosevelt what happened, the Kids go to the Jonesonian Institute, where they ask the Professor if he knows any headless statues, remembering that Trash-Can Ken told them that "people steal what they do not have". The Professor then tells them that he recently read about a discovery of a headless spinx. The Garbage Pail Kids then go to Egypt using an airplane named Bombed Bill. The minions of Boss Man, the man who stole Lincoln's head, attempt to prevent the Garbage Pail Kids from continuing their journey, but fail. The Kids then encounter Barren Aaron, who tells them that the headless sphinx is on the other side of the Great Pointy Pyramid. Once there, the Garbage Pail Kids learn that Boss Man plans to use the Ancient Egyptians' crazy paste to glue Wrinklin' Lincoln to the headless sphinx. The Kids stop the villains and return Lincoln to Mount Rushmore. Wanted Cast *The Cheater This episode's wanted criminal is The Cheater. First, he cheated in games(he cheats in a card game). Then, he cheated in school(he uses notes he wrote on his hand to cheat on a test). Finally, he cheated himself(he kicks a soda machine to get a free soda, but is sprayed with a flood of fizz when he opens the can). Category:Television Show